


Click and Flash

by DrowningByDegrees, InuGrlRayn (DrowningByDegrees)



Series: Doubleverse [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Doppelganger, Fluff, M/M, snarking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/DrowningByDegrees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/InuGrlRayn
Summary: Pics or it didn't happen (Follow up to "Better Than One" and "Hesitation"





	

The mattress was warm, sinking accommodatingly beneath his weight. Blankets curled around him, soothing and soft. Warm, it was so very warm. The pillow gave beneath his head, and someone’s nose was pressed against his cheek, forehead to his. Tendrils of hair tickled his skin, and he might have moved it, but it was too warm and too comfortable to even bother opening his eyes. 

A narrow chest and belly pressed flush against his body, hip bones digging into his own. There was a hand between his shoulder blades, and he was distantly aware of his arms around another body. Soft puffs of air puffed rhythmically over his jaw, and metal fingers slid aimlessly up his arm, resting on his shoulder.

Metal…fingers? 

Lips exactly like his own rained kisses down his throat, worrying sensitive flesh with sharp nips in between. A metal leg slid up the bed between his thighs, pushing then apart.

How the hell did he get himself into messes like this, anyway? He seriously considered getting up and dislodging himself from the arms of his copy. It was so war, here, though. Just a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes, and then he’d get up. 

Edward shifted against him, fingers tightening on his back. He murmured softly, something indecipherable, and settled once more. It really wouldn’t be very nice to wake him up…

Click. There was an angry flash of light, and any thought that it wouldn’t be nice to wake Edward up was discarded. It didn’t matter anyway, as he’d already sat up, glaring at the door. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Ed muttered, dragging himself from the bed, glancing around for a pair of pants, or at least boxers.

“Wait.” Edward grabbed his wrist, tugging him back to the bed.

“What? Ed asked irritably.

Whispers caressed the shell of his ear, and he very nearly whimpered. It wasn’t at all right that a voice technically his own could draw such a reaction from him. He barely heard the words, in lieu of the feeling. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Edward asked, looking curiously at him.

“I…”

“Oh.” Edward rolled his eyes. “You’re as bad as he is. Geez, everything here is ridiculous.”

X

By the time they caught up with Roy, the camera was safely hidden, and no amount of flailing or prodding seemed to encourage him to give up its location. 

Edward’s plan for retaliation mostly amounted to sitting on Roy until Ed decided what to do with him. Ed wondered if he should fear for his sanity that they both came to a similar conclusion at about the same time. It didn’t stop Ed from alchemizing Roy to the floor, though, floorboards wound around his wrists and ankles. 

“Come here,” he beckoned to Edward, grabbing his double by the wrist to pull him off his wayward boyfriend. 

His mouth closed over Edward’s swallowing a surprised murmur. They wound around each other, almost theatrically, sure to stay in Roy’s line of sight. Surprised noises became appreciative gasps and frozen limbs slid up beneath his shirt, hips almost but not quite grinding together.

“That’s not fair,” Roy whined. “You aren’t seriously going to leave me here, are you?”

Ed didn’t respond, kissing Edward again and nudging him toward the doorway with his body. They stumbled out into the hall, withdrawing hands and mouths, unholy matching smiles gracing their features. They crept down the hall together fighting the urge to run or to laugh at their own ruse. 

Finally, they made it to the bedroom, and tumbled onto the mattress, a heap of disheveled hair and barely contained laughter. The silence was deafening as they tried desperately to keep quiet save for squirming and making the springs of the bed squeak a little. 

Edward let out what Ed would have classified as a very pleased moan… if it had been real. As it was, they were sitting side by side on the bed by then, still trying very hard not to laugh.

“Do you think he bought it?” Edward asked, leaning forward to whisper as quietly as possible. 

“I would have if I were out there.”

Ed made a noise that was rather an approximation of a pleasured gasp, as loud as he thought he could make believable.”

“You know, I said I’d share. I never said you should run off with… you,” came an irritated voice from the other room. 

“Well, gosh, it’s not my fault,” Ed retorted, feigning a panting gasp in his voice, “You’re the pervert that suggested this in the first place. I never even would have thought of it.”

Ed grinned at Edward over their shared joke.

“I can’t believe he fell for it,” he murmured, watching Edward’s face twist up in an effort not to laugh. It was just a game, and it shouldn’t have been so funny, but even Ed was having a hard time not chuckling over it. 

As he listened for sounds from the other room, Edward really did snicker, albeit quietly. Ed did the first thing he thought of to shut him up. There were lips on lips and Edward wasn’t laughing anymore. He was hmming into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut, hands coming up to tangle in Ed’s hair.

It was absolutely harmless. This was just a game after all… mostly.


End file.
